The present invention relates to a new and distinct day-neutral strawberry variety designated as ‘A13-27N-3’ by the breeder, and later named ‘Rikas FNM’.
‘Rikas FNM’ was created in a breeding program and is the result of a controlled-cross between the experimental short day female parent designated ‘E64’ and day-neutral experimental selection ‘86N’, made by the Inventor and was first fruited in Gibraleón, (Huelva, Spain) growing fields. From the beginning and during testing, the plant was designated ‘A13-27N-3’.
This new variety was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Gibraleón, Huelva, Spain. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in Gibraleón, Moguer and Palos de la Frontera (Huelva, Spain) growing fields and to a limited extent, grower fields in high elevation in Arevalo, Avila, Spain. The properties of this variety were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. This cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.